1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart card data storing device and an internal data synchronizing method, and particularly to a dual usage smart card of CPU and logical encryption and a data sync method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of a logical encryption card and a CPU card is one kind of IC card. Compared to the logical encryption card, the CPU card has such advantages as a fast processing speed, a high safety and a great flexibility, etc., and is taking the place of the logical encryption card step by step. However, the logical encryption card has been applied in many projects and if the logical encryption card is directly replaced with the CPU card, it cannot help but resulting in that all the existing logical encryption card reading devices and terminals should be replaced, the cost of which is over high and is difficult to be accepted. In order to solve the problem, some chip manufacturers provide a new kind of CPU chip, which adds a logical encryption circuit and a logical encryption storage area. A card encapsulated by using this kind of chip can be used as both a CPU card and a logical encryption card. That is, a same card can support both a terminal for reading a CPU card and a terminal for reading a logical encryption card. While the hardware problem has been solved, there is a software problem: when a card is used as a CPU card, data are stored in a CPU controlled storage area; and when the card is used as a logical encryption card, data are stored in a logical encryption storage area, thereby achieving that a logical encryption card and a CPU card appear to be a same card and a unity, but the data therebetween are inconsistent. When a logical encryption card and a CPU card act as a common application, it is desirable that the corresponding data in the two storage areas should be consistent, thus ensuring a correct state is kept in each of the logical encryption card terminal environment and the CPU card terminal environment, respectively. But at present, the problem of data sync therebetween has not been solved, yet.